falling apart bit by bit
by Minimoss8
Summary: Max is at a new school and discovers that she isn't the only person that is like her out there
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride

Fangs pov-

She is so infuriating! I thought as I punched the wall of the cave and watched as the blood oozed out of my now new wound Note to self, stop inflicting pain on myself. But why does she always have to run away like this!

I asked myself as I started tugging on my hair, Star and I had just gone on a date the night before and when we got back star had broken up with him and fang was confused he did everything wright but she still broke up with him.

I looked at the clock and realized that I was going to be late for school and so I got up and got ready and when I was finished I went outside and whipped out my wings that's right WINGS and I flew to school I got there at the same time the bell went and he got his books and went to his social studies class he sat down I his normal seat and looked out the window his thoughts where interrupted by his teacher, "all right class today we have a new student her name is Maximum Ride I looked up and when I did my heart skipped a beat, I didn't believe in love at first sight but this feeling was close to it.

Max's pov-

I hate this school, I hate this country and I hate this uniform.

These where the first thoughts that went through my mind as the teacher introduced me to the class, I looked around the room it was small it won't help with my claustrophobia I don't think.

I thought oh great another thing to add to my I hate list I thought with sourly "alright Max you can take a seat next to Nick please" I looked around and saw the seat she was motioning me to sit at "thank you Miss" I said as I sat down at the table she asked me to sit at she gave me a pleasant smile and went to teaching. I tried to pay attention but then I got a piece of paper thrown on my table I picked it up with confusion and unraveled it.

"Hey are you new to the country?" it read I quickly grabbed a pen and wrote back "Yea but it's not the best country I have been to" I wrote back and threw back to Nick who had been watching me so I assumed he gave it to me, after he got it he unraveled it and frowned and then wrote again "I could show you the best place in America if you want?" it said as I got it again I bit my lip and thought what the hell and I wrote "sure meet you after school?" I asked he got it and looked back at me and nodded.

The day flew by quickly after that and I met him outside the school "so where are we going that is so cool?" he gave me a smile and said "follow me" I gave him a look and he chuckled "I promise I am not a pedo or anything" something made me trust him and I followed him he took me to a beautiful rainforest with a waterfall and I even saw a doe.

"This place is beautiful" I said and he just smiled and kept walking until he walked up to the doe to my surprise it didn't run away and he started petting it "I used to come here as a kid this doe has been here since then, he eventually got used to me and we became friends" he said and gave me a smile "did your Dad show you this?" I asked and his eyes instantly saddened and I regretted asking "I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked" he looked at me and spoke "my dad died when I was three and my mom is like never home anymore" he said with sad eyes "I am sorry this place is beautiful but do you want to head back?" he looked at me and nodded "sure" on the way back we were walking peacefully when I heard a gunshot and I realized to late that I had been shot and I dropped to the ground.

Fangs Pov-

"Oh my God! Are you ok?!" I yelled frantically she nodded and I started lifting up her shirt to see the damage she tried to stop me when I did this but I told her I needed to check the wound so she relented and I lifted her shirt and gasped.

Max's Pov-

Oh mi God he is going to think I am a freak! But all he did was gasp I was confused "it nipped your wing a bit but it didn't hit skin" he said "what you're not going to say 'Ahh! You're a freak! Get away from me!'?"He looked at me like I was crazy and said "you're not the only freak out their" he said as he picked me up and whipped out his wings now I gasped and then everything went black.

**An: hey guys this is MiniMoss8 here I hope you liked this and I already have the next chapter in my head so I'll do that soon tell me if you like it and what should be changed =P**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of beeps and the strange smell of steriliser and I shot up and I looked around. No! The school can't have gotten me I was with Nick. Nick! I looked around frantically he was nowhere in sight. I got up from the bed I was in and I started running I looked around and there where white coats everywhere, while my head was turned someone wrapped their arms around me I instantly went into defence mode and I roundhouse kicked the person holding me.

"Hey what was that for?" asked a familiar voice I looked up and when I did I felt bad. "Nick! I am so sorry it's just this place it reminds me of the school" he looked at me with understanding.

"Come on your mom is coming soon" with that I went back to the room I had run from and laid down in the bed. My eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep.

Fangs Pov-

I felt sick as the doctors wouldn't let me in the room, 'If you're not their than she will freak out' I told myself I was arguing with the nurse when she ran out "I told you she would freak out" I said to the nurse, as I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her to stop her from running away and she round house kicked me wow she is a tough fighter I thought.

"Hey what was that for" I asked she looked up and her eyes widened "Nick! I am so sorry it's just this place it reminds me of the school" I nodded in understanding I have been uneasy since I arrived here too I thought " it is actually Fang by the way and your mom is coming soon" I said as I said this she went back to her room as soon as she got there she fell asleep, wow she must have been tired I thought.

I watched as she slept, she had a frown on her face that seemed to never go away she didn't deserve this life the life of worry and the life where she is always on edge where you have to expect anything that can happen.

There was a knock at the door and a woman stood there I assumed it was her mom "Hi my name is doctor Montanez I am Max's mom how is she?"

I looked at dr. m "she is fine if her dna is anything like mine she should be good in about 2 days tops." She looked at me and said "are you like her?" she said gesturing to Max's sleeping form "if by like her you mean with super thin bones, wings and a huge appetite than yea I am like her."

Dr. M gasped when I said wings and I said "how else do you think I carried her here? I am not going to walk all the way from treasure forest." She looked at me like I was crazy "You took her to treasure forest?" she asked and I nodded "what happened?" she asked.

Well she was new at school and I offered to show her the best place in America she said to meet her after school so I did, we walked to treasure forest and as we were walking back she was shot in the wing but not the flesh, and I picked her up and I flew her here.

**An: alright guys when I get 5 reviews I will continue the story also suggestions would be great thanks!**


End file.
